Outre Amer
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Une songfic basée sur un DM/Aphro qui tourne mal, relaté par un Camus qui n'en peux plus de voir son voisin souffrir


Nom de la fanfiction:

Le rouge de ma peine

Chapitre:

One shot

Disclamer :

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note de l'auteur:

Une petite reflexion sur le couple DM/Aphy vu par camus ^^

Un homme au cheveux rouge attendait patiemment la fin de la nuit en regardant par la fenêtre. Il était sans doute le seul à ne pas dormir à une heure aussi avancée, mais de toute façon il ne trouverai pas le sommeil tant que son voisin du dessus ne serait pas rentré chez lui, alors autant attendre. Il allait finir par se croire amoureux. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment où le bel éphèbe était passé. Il était au quatrième niveau du sanctuaire. Surement dans les bras du chevalier du cancer, enroulé dans des draps sombre, couvert de sueur due à l'amour. Peut être ses cheveux étaient ils éparpillés sur l'oreiller large du grand lit, ses lèvre s'étireraient alors en un sourire amoureux, ses yeux brilleraient de tendresse, et il lui pardonnerait tout.

_Comment peux-tu vivre avec ce type_

_Comment fais-tu pour écouter_

_Le monceau de bêtises qu'il débite_

_Sans arrêt à longueur de journée_

Il lui pardonnait toujours tout. Même les coups qui pleuvaient chaque fois qu'il restait trop longtemps en mission dans un pays lointain. Même la gifle qu'il lui avait administré devant tout le monde dans l'arène le matin dernier pour avoir insinué que Milo avait envie de lui. Même la rougeur de sa joue qu'il avait camouflé avec du fond de teint. Il avait beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne lui en voulait jamais. Il prenait la faute sur lui, se maudissait d'avoir déçu ce sale crabe. Incapable de lui donner tord. Et chaque nuit, il le rejoignait, et le matin il avait le sourire radieux de ceux qui ont touché le ciel du bout des doigts.

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

_Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui_

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

Camus, lui n'avait plus envie de pardonner, l'italien faisait du mal à son ange, il devait payer. Mais que faire? s'il tuait le rital, son bel Aphrodite le détesterait à vie. Personne n'avait le droit de lui retirer son chevalier du Cancer, il l'aimait trop pour supporter de le perdre. C'était la seule chose qui retenait encore Camus : le bonheur de son voisin. Si l'on pouvait réellement appeler ça le bonheur, bien sur. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il continuait de sourire.

_Te fait-il des choses venues de l'espace_

_Ou peut-être est-il juste le premier_

_Mais honnêtement rien ne justifie_

_Le calvaire que tu dois endurer_

Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres, Camus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais cette fois il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que quelque chose allait plus mal que d'habitude. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le Sanctuaire. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce raté le surprit tellement qu'il porta la main à sa poitrine sous la douleur. La lumière perça à travers les fenêtres de la maison des Gémeaux, il vit la silhouette de Saga se pencher à la fenêtre. Il pria pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence… Malheureusement la maison du Lion s'illumina aussi.

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

_Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui_

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

Le Verseau quitta son temple en courant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'il intervienne. Il n'avait que trop laissé Aphrodite dans cette situation que personne n'ignorait mais que personne ne voulait voir. Le vent lui siffla aux oreilles alors qu'il voyait les maisons défiler. Capricorne, Sagittaire, Scorpion. Milo était sorti de chez lui, il ne vit qu'un flot noir et rouge traverser son temple. Il se désola de voir son beau chevalier des glaces courir au secour du Poisson. Malgré tout il suivit son ami dans sa descente. Balance, Vierge, Lion.

_Un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu partes_

_Quand les enfants auront grandi_

_Vivre seule sans le bellâtre_

_C'est une question de survie_

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, le cosmos d'Aphrodite réduisait d'intensité de minute en minute. Il c'était passé quelque chose, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Les autres chevaliers n'osaient pas sortir de leur temple. Même Shura, sensé être leur ami, était toujours en haut. Le Cancer ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir commis l'irréparable ! Il arriva enfin au quatrième temple. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour voir Aphrodite à moitié nu sur le sol, le visage en sang, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Plus proche de Camus, DeathMask se tenait droit comme un I, le point levé, chargé de cosmos. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était sur le point de lancer les vagues d'Hadès.

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

_Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui_

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

Camus leva les bras. Aphrodite poussa un cri qu'il ne comprit pas. Sous la puissance nouvelle de l'exécution de l'Aurore, DeathMask traversa le mur de sa maison à la vitesse de la lumière, tombant inconscient plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Milo entra à son tour, fit signe au Verseau qu'il s'occupait du Cancer, et le laissa seul avec le jeune éphèbe.

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

_Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui_

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

Deux bras autour d'un corps tremblant de peur. Le Poisson murmura quelque chose comme « je voulais pas ce soir… j'étais fatigué. » Camus baissa les yeux sur la tunique à mi cuisse qui cachait l'intimité du poisson… mais qui était taché de sang à des endroits qui ne trompaient pas. Camus voulut se lever pour achever le Cancer. Aphrodite le retint.

« S'il te plait… ne me laisse pas seul… »

« Ne craint plus rien mon ange… Je suis là. »

Il le souleva et prit le chemin inverse. Plus jamais il ne laisserait le Poisson aux mains de DeathMask. Plus jamais il ne laisserait son amour s'en aller. Peu importait qu'il le veuille où non, c'était pour son bien. Il le retiendrait par la force s'il le fallait.


End file.
